To make an LCD in the low ambient illumination of indoor and the high ambient illumination of outdoor has a good display quality, a transflective LCD has been invented, and the transflective LCD divides the space of the display area of the pixel to a transmissive portion and a reflective portion, generally, by using the transmission mode in the low ambient illumination of indoor and using the reflection mode or the transflective mode in the high ambient illumination of outdoor. But there is a major problem in the transflective LCD. Since the reflective electrode of the pixel reflection region is not transparent, the proportion of the area of the transmissive display region is decreased, and the light transmittance in the transmissive mode is very low.